The Big Surprise
by purplecat41877
Summary: Raph is angry that April and Casey are dating a lot and not spending enough time with him and he takes it out on his brothers. Donny is working on a mysterious project.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine. Please do not sue and no flames.

**The Big Surprise**

Raph was in the dojo practicing on a punching bag. He stopped for a bit and decided to call Casey to see if he wanted to hang out that evening. Raph got out his shell cell and dialed Casey. The shell cell was answered after a couple rings.

"Hello?" Casey said.

"Case, it's Raph," Raph said.

"What's up, Raph?"

"I was wondering if you want to hang tonight."

"That would be nice but I've got a date with April tonight."

_Again? _Raph thought and then said, "Have a nice time."

"Thanks, I will, and bye now."

"Bye."

Raph hung up the shell cell and placed it in his belt. Then he walked out of the dojo.

* * *

Raph decided that he would try not to blow up at any of his brothers. Last week, Raph had upset Mikey by blowing up at him. Raph was happy for Casey and April but he also wanted to spend time with Casey. Raph wondered if he would get to hang out with Casey again.

Raph wished that he could talk to Splinter about what he was feeling but Splinter was on a meditation retreat and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Leo was practicing some katas. Mikey was playing with his new kitten, Klunk. Raph decided to go to the lab and pay Donny a visit.

* * *

Donny was in the lab working on a mysterious project. He heard footsteps, quickly covered the project, and turned to see Raph standing nearby.

"Raph, did you need something?"

"Why don't we hang out tonight since Casey's going out with April and I don't feel like hanging around the lair?"

"I'm kind of busy right now. Maybe some other time."

"You're always busy with something! WHY CAN'T YOU DO NORMAL THINGS LIKE THE REST OF US?!"

Raph stormed out and Donny was shocked. Raph hadn't said that since they were little. Donny also noticed that Casey and April hadn't visited much within the past couple weeks. He wondered if that had something to do with the way his brother had been acting lately.

Donny continued to work on the mysterious project. A few minutes later, his vision started getting blurry. Donny closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths, then opened his eyes. Then he went back to work on the mystery project.

_I can't fall apart_, Donny thought,_ not now._

Mikey was heard laughing in the background. Donny was glad to hear that especially after what happened last week.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Donny had just started working on the mysterious project. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Mikey standing there.

"Donny, can I talk to you?" Mikey asked, his voice trembling.

"Mikey, you OK?" Donny asked with concern.

Mikey shook his head. Donny stood up and the two turtles walked over to the other side of the lab.

"It's about Raph," Mikey said.

"What do you mean?" Donny asked.

"I was playing with Klunk and reading comics when Raph stormed by and screamed 'Why can't you do something useful for once?' and then stormed out of the room."

"Come here."

Mikey fell into Donny's outstretched arms and broke down completely. Donny wrapped his arms around Mikey and held him.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Donny decided to take a break and visit the mother cat and kittens in the sewer to see how they were doing. He grabbed his duffel bag and bo and walked out of the lab heading toward the area where Leo was practicing.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Leo was practicing katas when he noticed Donny walking towards him. Leo put his katanas aside and noticed that Donny looked a little upset about something but was trying to hold back.

"Leo, I'm going for a walk."

"Donny, you OK?"

"I'll fill you in later."

"OK, be careful."

Donny nodded and walked out of the lair. Leo picked up his katanas and resumed the katas he was working on.

* * *

About half an hour later, Donny was spending time with the mother cat and kittens. He had just fed them and gave them clean water.

The mother cat took a sip from the bowl. Then she went to each kitten and cleaned them and the kittens purred while being cleaned.

Eventually, the mother cat and kittens fell asleep in the corner. Donny quietly got up and left the area.

* * *

Leo decided to take a break and get something to eat. He put his katanas away and headed for the kitchen.

Leo went into the kitchen and found some pizza in the fridge. He got a plate out of the cupboard, put a slice on the plate, heated the pizza in the microwave, sat down at the table with the pizza, and started eating.

Leo couldn't get his mind off what had happened earlier. He was hoping that Donny would fill him in when he came back from his walk.

* * *

In another part of the sewer, Donny was standing in the special place that he had shown Mikey on Thanksgiving. For some reason, he couldn't take his mind off what Raph had screamed.

Donny knew that Raph could sometimes let his anger get the best of him. Lately, Raph had been a little out of control.

Donny went over to one of the walls and sat down. His vision started getting blurry again. This time, he didn't hold back. He buried his face in his arms and the floodgates opened.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

After Klunk fell asleep in his bed, Mikey decided to visit Donny. Mikey had heard what Raph had said and wanted to make sure Donny was all right.

Mikey went over to the lab and saw that Donny wasn't there. He went over to Raph who was practicing on the punching bag.

"Raph, have you seen Donny?"

"Probably in the lab."

"I just checked and he's not there."

"Then I have no clue."

Mikey went over to where Leo was practicing. Leo put his katanas aside when he saw Mikey approach.

"Leo, have you seen Donny?"

"He said he was going for a walk and that was over an hour ago. He looked pretty upset when I saw him."

"Maybe it had something to do with what Raph had said."

"What do you mean?"

Mikey explained what he had heard earlier. Leo was stunned.

"That would explain everything," Leo said. "You go find Donny and I'll talk to Raph."

"I'll check the place near the mother cat and kittens."

"And I'll try to get through to Raph."

Mikey grabbed his nunchucks and headed out of the lair. Leo headed toward the dojo.

* * *

Raph was in the dojo practicing on the punching bag. He heard footsteps and turned to find Leo standing in the doorway.

"Leo, what do you think you're doing?"

"Raph, we need to talk."

* * *

Mikey was walking through the sewers. Eventually, he heard sniffling and went to track the sound down.

Eventually, Mikey was able to find where the sound was coming from. Mikey found himself near the place that Donny had brought him on Thanksgiving.

Mikey saw Donny sitting on the floor curled up in a ball. Mikey went over to Donny and wrapped his arms around him. Donny eventually uncurled himself and wrapped his arms around Mikey. Eventually, the two broke apart but still held onto each other.

"Mikey, what are you doing here?"

"I heard what Raph said and I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"How could you have heard?"

"I was nearby and Raph was pretty loud so it was hard not to hear."

"Oh, that's right."

"Leo's talking to Raph as we speak."

"Good luck with that."

"You can say that again."

The two turtles stood up and Mikey wiped his brother's eyes with his thumbs. Donny wrapped his arms around Mikey who returned the gesture and the two of them stayed like that for a while.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I have a DVD copy of "The Wizard of Oz" and my parents have a DVD copy of "Grease". That's as far as ownership goes.

Back in the lair, Leo was trying to get through to Raph but wasn't having much luck so far. The two of them ending up sparring without their ninja weapons.

"Leo, I don't want to talk to you about what my problem is."

"Raph, you've been out of control lately and it needs to stop."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Tough."

"WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE GONE ON THE MEDITATION RETREAT WITH SPLINTER?!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO GO ON EVERY MEDITATION RETREAT WITH SPLINTER AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS BUT YOU'D BETTER LOSE THE ATTITUDE RIGHT NOW!"

Raph nearly fell over backwards. He knew that Leo could handle his anger better than their brothers could but wasn't expecting that type of reaction.

"You're right, Leo, I have been out of control."

"Would it have something to do with Casey dating April? If it is, you're going to have to accept that."

"I do but I want to spend time with Casey, too."

"Does he know?"

"He will after I talk to him and I'll apologize to Mikey and Donny for upsetting them."

"Good idea."

"I'll apologize as soon as I can."

Just then, Mikey and Donny came in laughing about something. Raph quickly walked over to them.

"I want to apologize for the way I've been acting lately," Raph said.

"Apology accepted," Donny said.

"Same here," Mikey said.

Raph walked away from them. Mikey and Donny headed toward the kitchen.

* * *

Mikey and Donny were sitting at the table in the kitchen. They were finishing off a leftover pizza.

"I'm glad we decided to spend the rest of the day together," Mikey said.

"I'm glad Master Splinter will be coming back from his meditation retreat tomorrow," Donny said.

"Let's each pick out a movie and watch them."

"Good idea."

Mikey and Donny finished the pizza. They cleaned up afterwards and left the kitchen.

* * *

Later on, Mikey and Donny were in the entertainment area deciding on movies to watch. Mikey picked out "The Wizard of Oz" and Donny picked out "Grease".

"What should we watch first?" Mikey asked.

"We can watch what you picked first," Donny replied.

"I'll get the refreshments set up."

"OK."

"Be right back."

Mikey went to get the refreshments and came back a few minutes later. He had come back with popcorn, a 6-pack of soda, and a box of tissues.

"Mikey, what are the tissues for?"

"We might need them."

"If you say so."

Mikey turned out to be right. During "The Wizard of Oz", both turtles had gone through half the box of tissues. After that movie was done, Mikey removed "The Wizard of Oz" from the DVD player and put "Grease" in. Both turtles laughed during that movie.

* * *

When it was time to go to bed, Mikey and Donny were on the floor in the entertainment area covered in a large blanket. They decided to have a sleepover.

"Thanks for being there for me today, Mikey."

"Not a problem, Donny."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Mikey and Donny wrapped an arm around each other and fell asleep. A little later, Raph and Leo came by and saw them. Raph got in on the side that Mikey was on and Leo got in on the side that Donny was on. Raph wrapped an arm around Mikey and Leo wrapped an arm around Donny and then both Leo and Raph fell asleep.

During the night, Splinter came home and saw the turtles snuggled up together and sleeping. Splinter decided to ask about it in the morning and headed off to bed.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, the turtles were snuggled together sleeping under a large blanket. When they woke up, they were surprised to see Splinter standing over them and quickly got up.

"Sensei, great to have you back," Leo said.

"Likewise, Leonardo," Splinter said. "We will talk after practice."

The turtles went to the dojo and Splinter followed. The training session lasted half an hour long.

* * *

After practice, the turtles were in the kitchen. They were eating breakfast pizza.

"Any reason the four of you slept in the living room last night?" Splinter asked.

"I might've been responsible for it," Raph said. "You see, my anger got out of control and I ended up hurting Mikey and Donny's feelings. Leo helped me to see that. I also apologized to Mikey and Donny."

"Glad to hear that you've accepted responsibility for your actions, Raphael," Splinter said.

"I think I'll go invite Casey and April over and talk to them."

"I believe that would be wise."

Raph got out his shell cell and called Casey. Casey didn't answer so Raph left a message asking for him and April to come to the lair later that day.

* * *

Later that day, Casey and April were sitting on the sofa. Raph was standing in front of them explaining how he felt about the two of them dating.

"I had no idea you felt that way, Raph," Casey said.

"We'll be sure to make time for dating and for our friends from now on," April said.

"That'll work," Raph said.

Raph joined Casey and April on the sofa. The three of them chatted happily.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

A couple weeks later, Christmas arrived. The turtles, Splinter, Casey, and April spent the day exchanging presents, having refreshments, and singing Christmas carols.

"I have something that I've been working on," Donny said. "Mikey, Leo, and Raph, could you follow me, please?"

Mikey, Leo, and Raph nodded. The three of them followed Donny to the lab.

* * *

Mikey, Leo, and Raph ended up following Donny to the battle shell. Donny motioned for them to step inside.

"I've done some upgrades to the battle shell," Donny said. "These upgrades should help us in our battles against Shredder, Bishop, and the Purple Dragons."

The turtles each sat in a seat except the driver's seat. Donny pressed a button and a headpiece with shades came down for each turtle.

Each turtle put on the headpiece. All of them saw something different.

Mikey got a beach scene. Donny got a lab scene. Leo got a mountain scene. Raph got a city scene.

Mikey, Leo, and Raph were impressed with the simulations. Donny eventually pressed a button and the headpieces went back up and the turtles got out of the battle shell.

"What did you think?" Donny asked his brothers.

Leo walked over to Donny and threw his arms around him squeezing him tightly. Donny returned the gesture.

"That's the best Christmas present ever," Leo said.

"Leo, could you loosen your grip a little?" Donny asked which Leo did but he didn't let go of his brother.

A few seconds later, Mikey joined in. After hesitating a little, Raph also joined in and the four turtles squeezed each other tightly.

"I think it's awesome," Mikey said.

"I have to admit that the simulation device in the battle shell may be your best work yet," Raph said.

"Glad you all like it," Donny said. "Now let's get some pizza."

The turtles pulled away from each other. Then they raced each other to the kitchen for some pizza.

The End


End file.
